1. Field
This Application relates generally to the field of mobile computing environments, and more particularly to supporting multiple user environments through the use of multiple operating systems in a single mobile computing device.
2. Relevant Background
Mobile computing devices are becoming ubiquitous in today's society. For example, as of the end of 2008, 90 percent of Americans had a mobile wireless device. At the same time, the capabilities of mobile devices are advancing rapidly, including smartphones that integrate advanced computing capabilities with mobile telephony capabilities. Mobile providers have launched hundreds of new smartphones in the last three years based upon several different platforms (e.g., Apple iPhone, Android, BlackBerry, Palm, and Windows Mobile). In the U.S., smartphone penetration reached almost 23% by the middle of 2010, and over 35% in some age-groups. In Europe, the smartphone market grew by 41% from 2009 to 2010, with over 60 million smartphone subscribers as of July 2010 in the five largest European countries alone.
While smartphones are gaining in popularity and computing capability, they provide a limited user experience. Specifically, they typically have an operating system that is modified for mobile device hardware and a restricted set of applications that are available for the modified operating system. For example, many smartphones run Google's Android operating system. Android runs only applications that are specifically developed to run within a Java-based virtual machine runtime environment. In addition, while Android is based on a modified Linux kernel, it uses different standard C libraries, system managers, and services than Linux. Accordingly, applications written for Linux do not run on Android without modification or porting. Similarly, Apple's iPhone uses the iOS mobile operating system. Again, while iOS is derived from Mac OS X, applications developed for OS X do not run on iOS. Therefore, while many applications are available for mobile operating systems such as Android and iOS, many other common applications for desktop operating systems such as Linux and Mac OS X are not available on the mobile platforms.
Accordingly, smartphones are typically suited for a limited set of user experiences and provide applications designed primarily for the mobile environment. In particular, smartphones do not provide a suitable desktop user experience, nor do they run most common desktop applications. As a result, many users carry and use multiple computing devices including a smartphone, laptop, and/or tablet computer. In this instance, each device has its own CPU, memory, file storage, and operating system.
Connectivity and file sharing between smartphones and other computing devices involves linking one device (e.g., smartphone, running a mobile OS) to a second, wholly disparate device (e.g., notebook, desktop, or tablet running a desktop OS), through a wireless or wired connection. Information is shared across devices by synchronizing data between applications running separately on each device. This process, typically called “synching,” is cumbersome and generally requires active management by the user.